1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blackhead-removing face pack sheet for removing blackheads formed in pores. This invention also relates to a method for making such a blackhead-removing face pack sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blackheads are formed in the pores of human skin due to secretions such as sebaceous secretions, debris and dust, etc., and these blackheads are undesirable from the point of View of the health and appearance of the complexion. Prior art methods for preventing and eliminating these blackheads include cleaning the face using different face cleaning agents, or the application of liquid face packs contained in tubes.
Although cleaning the face takes a short time and has benefits in preventing blackhead formation, it has been virtually unable to remove blackheads formed in pores.
On the other hand, prior art face packs are coated onto the skin and dried, and then the film that is formed is peeled off to remove blackheads by the force of adhesion to the skin; however the capacity to remove blackheads has been insufficient.
Moreover, with such coating-type face packs it is difficult for the user to coat his/her own skin to an even thickness, and consequently there is variation in the state of dryness, and when the pack film is peeled, the pack material remains on the skin in areas in which it is not dry. Further, there is also the problem in that parts of the film which are thin are liable to break when peeled, and the broken fragments remain on the skin, so that it takes a lot of effort to remove all of the coating film.
In order to eliminate such drawbacks, it is necessary to coat the pack on thick, and allow a longer time for it to dry; however, besides being inconvenient and detracting from practical usefulness, this also means that a lot of the pack is consumed, which is economically disadvantageous.